1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to steam systems and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for enhancing steam cooker system efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
In any non-circulating steam system, it is undesirable for live steam to be discharged into a drain. Elevated temperatures can easily damage modern plumbing. Additionally, it is desirable to retain steam in its work environment as long as feasible to utilize all its energy.
For many years, designers have utilized steam traps to prevent live steam from escaping into drains. However, steam traps become saturated with heat and subsequent high temperature condensate has potential to damage modern plumbing. Designers have also utilized condenser sprays in drains, which have a modest cooling effect on condensate while undesirably employing large quantities of water to collapse the system steam. Condenser sprays can also collapse too much steam, so a net waste of gas or electric energy is experienced along with increased water usage.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a method and apparatus for enhancing steam cooker system efficiency that maximizes steam energy, reduces use of water, and generates temperatures reducing and/or eliminating damage to modern plumbing.